Spirits of Alice Past
by Dukeofnachos
Summary: Alice was not the first Alice. There were 4 before her.Alices red,blue,green,& yellow. Iracebeth calls them back from the dead, yet they return to wonderland without her. But what is it they really want? What secret is the Hatter hiding?


**I don't own Alice in wonderland.**

**Half of this is based around the Film as I've no knowledge of the books. The other half of the comes from the song "Alice of Human Sacrifice." I'm not sure who made it. I recommend watching the one that sounds real. I think Gakupo was left out of that one because whoever made it was afraid it wouldn't sound like Gakt and they'd get flamed.**

**I hope I will be forgiven for making another fic, what with the others not being touched, but I'm working on the last chapter of "More than a sister", and after that's done I'll have less on my plate.**

-=-=-=-=-=-=-0-=-=-=-=-=-=-

The land itself was rejecting their presence. The very grass ran from their feet. The Red Queen and Stayne both. Iracebeth stood in front of a large mushroom. And on that mushroom, sat an open book. A spell book to be precise. All was silent, as all other living beings able to move out of the vicinity had hours before this particular event. The sky was gray, and the wind was still. Stayne stood far away from her, against an either dying or already dead tree, observing. It hadn't taken long to get the bonds off. He'd broken them in a pathetically desperate attempt to get away, nearly taking off his own arm, yet willing to leave it behind if it meant freedom.

Iracebeth read over the page thoroughly, completely focused in order to get everything right. In order to return to power, she would need another champion, one better than Mirana's. The Jabberwocky was dead and gone, and dwelling on that would only make her angry. There was one warrior she knew of who could take it's place, but long ago that warrior had been slain. A warrior of red, which suited her, who wore no armor, who would clear entire battle field single-handedly, armed with nothing more than a simple sword. A previous Alice who'd gone mad and been taken down by her allies. Perfect for a rise to power. She wouldn't even need to promise anything. Mere revenge would prove enough to provide her with a new warrior.

That is, once she was resurrected.

Iracebeth smirked. Mirana had been better at potions, true. Verbal spells though, those were all hers. She read the page once more. The spell would bring back the 4 previous Alice's. She would only need the red one, but it being the only resurrection spell in this bloody book, it would have to do. Besides, the company would be nice. She took a deep breath and cleared her mind as much as possible. Spells worked best when you didn't think about them.

She spoke in a booming and commanding voice.

"Nellaf htah ohw ey

Erom ecno esir!

Evarg eht morf nruter

Niaga ecno evil dna!"

A black rift opened in the air before her. It was round and about twice her size. It rippled and rumbled and thundered. Stayne watched from the corner of his only eye. There was a portal, true. But nothing else, beside a lot of useless noise, was happening. Nothing of any use to them. No red champion and no others with her. He knew that mad woman hadn't known what the hell she was talking about. Iracebeth waited only half patiently for it to settle. It slowly calmed and she knew then it was time to request _who_ she wanted.

"Tsap ecila fo stirips

Eeht nommus I

Lois eht morf pu esir

Niaga htrae et lkaw dna!"

The portal rippled and rumbled once more, the sides of it shuddering. A thundering roar tore sounded, making the Red Queen jump a bit. Screams of men and women pierced the air, almost visibly. Stayne turned his head boredly. He'd caused screams much louder than this daily when the Red kingdom was in power.

And then all was silent, as if the sound had been locked away, never to return. He couldn't hear himself breathe. The quiet felt as is it were drowning him. Iracebeth stared into the portal, watching. Stayne scowled. The spell hadn't done anything. It was as useless as the queen herself. And exactly as he opened his mouth to tell her so, _it_ happened.

The top of a messy brunette head of hair poked it's way out of the abyss, followed by a face, a neck and the rest of a young girl's body. Her hair was short and brown, and her eyes were closed. She wore a skirt that was much too short to them, it stopped at her knees. Her shirt was strange as well. It didn't have sleeves and id didn't cover her stomach. This girl didn't look like much, but she seemed be the Alice they were looking for. Her clothes were all red.

She fell to the ground, limp.

Four more bodies repeated this process. First a tall boy with blue hair. He wore a white button-up shirt, brown pants, and a long blue scarf was wrapped around his neck. Then a medium girl with green hair. Her hair in long pigtails, she wore a green dress. She seemed to be the only one properly dressed. Then twins who were blonde, one boy and one girl. The boy wore a white button-up shirt, a brown vest, and black pants. His hair was medium and a very messy, to the point that the front of it stuck up, defying gravity. The girl wore a white short-sleeve shirt, black pants, which they couldn't grasp the concept of, and had a white bow in her hair. They both had yellow pieces of cloth tied around their wrists.

The Red Queen grinned down at the Alices, all of them seeming to be teens. Stayne looked at them all disinterestedly, scowling as Iracebeth called for him to move them to another clearing that didn't reak of magic. Their new allies wouldn't like waking up on the ground after all. He reluctantly obeyed, as it was better than listening to her shriek forever about his incompetence.

The sun set on the overcast sky, the moon was just a sliver and the stars never appeared. That night was pitch nearly black, and cold as ice as they waited for the Alices to awaken. Stayne began doubting that they ever would. He sat and watched the dark, checking the moon for the time as Iracebeth slept. Just as the moon was highest in the sky and it reached midnight, time seemed to stop for a moment. The distant crickets silenced themselves. He couldn't move. He wasn't breathing. The silence was so abrupt he wondered if there had ever been sound. The same silence the portal brought about.

And then white.

His vision was consumed by a white light that slowly faded. He gazed up at the sky and saw 6 rays of light. A red one, a blue one, green, and two yellow ones half the size as the others. And they landed near him. Close enough for min to see their exact landing sites. The hearts of their six new… guests.

The sound of life breathing into them was quiet, but just loud enough for him to hear it. For the first time in at least 20 years, they began breathing once more.

And until the midnight hour passed, that seemed to be the only sound in the world.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-1=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-=-

**So how'd I do? Love it? Hate it? It's mostly just backstory. How they got there, ect. I listened to two songs over and over while typing this. Alice of Human Sacrifice and one of my favorites, "Kusou Runba" by Kenji Ootsuki.**

**BTW, it has officially been one year since I updated "More Than A Sister".**


End file.
